


Flowers

by TheDiamondAuthorityDidIt



Series: Steven Universe One-Shots [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondAuthorityDidIt/pseuds/TheDiamondAuthorityDidIt
Summary: Blue and Yellow visit Pink's palanquin.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so don't expect much bc this one-shot is all over the place and I'm tired and writing instead of sleeping
> 
> Requested by EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE#2199 (SinPodolski) on Discord. (They asked for Bellow Diamond.)

“I… certainly did not think I would see this old thing again.”

 

Yellow gazed Pink Diamond’s palanquin, the word ‘bored’ etched all over her face.

 

“Oh come on, Yellow. Everything’s changed!” Blue exclaimed, gesturing towards the bushes of flowers that hid the shining pink metal. “Pink hasn’t been shattered! We have Steven now. He’s not Pink Diamond, but he definitely acts like her.”

 

Yellow rolled her eyes before reluctantly stepping forwards towards Blue. Blue smiled encouragingly when their eyes met, and Yellow allowed a slight smile in return.

 

“You’re right,” Yellow sighed as she reached her companion, slipping an arm around her waist. “It has, hasn’t it? We Diamonds are no longer in fear. White is no longer a danger to us. We are no longer a danger to each other.”

 

Yellow paused to steal a glance at Blue.

 

“How did we ever tolerate each other? We were so different from each other.”

 

Blue giggled softly before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Yellow frowned, one eyebrow rising in confusion.

 

“You barely tolerated any of us, Yellow,” Blue responded after her fit of laughter had ended. “White could barely tolerate any of us. Pink was the one who kept us together.”

 

Her smile faltered as she looked towards the flower bushes. “And now, after disappearing for thousands of years, her son has returned to us to help us reunite. Pink kept me happy. She kept us all so happy.”

 

Yellow could tears beginning to form in Blue’s eyes once again, and Yellow was desperate to keep her happy. She had seen Blue laughing only moments ago. Yellow wanted nothing more but to see that smile on her face again.

 

She had tried thousands of years to coax Blue into cracking a mere smile, and she had progressed the furthest this time. She wasn’t about to give up.

 

“Blue, I… I love you,” Yellow blurted out.

 

Blue whipped around.

 

There was no going back now.

 

“I hate seeing you upset. I wanted nothing more than for you to smile, and now that you have, I refuse to allow you to slip back into that…! I’ve tried for thousands of years, Blue. I know I will never be enough, but at least her son is still with us, and hopefully Pink’s existence in him is enough for you to--”

 

Blue cut her off by grabbing her waist and crushing her lips to Yellow’s.

 

The golden gem stiffened at first, but then melted slowly into the kiss. Blue moved her hand up to Yellow’s shoulder and gently pushed then apart.

 

“I’m sorry, Yellow. I know you tried your hardest, but I was stubborn. Have I ever expressed how comforted I felt when you came to visit me?”

 

Yellow grinned. “Really? But you seemed so upset with my visits.”

 

Blue nodded. “It was quite enduring.”

 

She sank down onto the ground and gestured for Yellow to join her.

 

“Come. Let’s relax while we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> and now I need to sleep thanks
> 
> Tumblr: thediamondauthoritydidit.tumblr.com  
> Discord: Alpha#5116
> 
>  
> 
> Life: don't have one


End file.
